With recent advancements in imaging technologies for image compression, there is an increasing demand for on-chip codecs in image capturing and display devices to enable storage of high resolution images, for example full high definition (HD), 4K resolution, and 8K resolution, without having a significant degradation in quality and/or an impact on memory usage. In compression, at the entropy coding stage, bit allocation as per a specific bit budget plays a crucial role in achieving a desired compression ratio and to save bits with respect to a set bit budget. Conventionally, at the entropy coding stage, the number of bits used to encode some of the image blocks may include redundant bits, whereas a number of bits used to encode other image blocks may be optimal for such image blocks. The redundancy in the number of bits for entropy coding varies with different image blocks based on a level of complexity or a flatness level indicated by different values in the image blocks and conventionally, the image blocks are entropy coded without removal of redundant bits that leads to inefficiency in compression.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.